


In the Forever

by seltay



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seltay/pseuds/seltay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sweet part of a life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This could be seen as a companion piece to my one shot story called A Small Pink Suitcase.

A life time, is so short in comparison of forever. They had a life time and now it was the time to know if there was forever too. Sound silly? Do not laugh to much now, you would not laugh at all if you did not know if your soul mate would be with you in forever. They did not need long away vacations from their kids to feel like their relationship would last. They could just be in their room laying next to each other and everything was perfect. The nights where their oldest daughter got sick and needed them all night was hard, but they only felt stronger when they did it together. When their other children came and helped with their eldest and her failing health, they all were a mighty army. When all the efforts meant only a few extra years was heartbreaking, but holding her in their arms whispering together 'you were always our first blessing' kept them united. Watching her take her last breath brought tears of pain, but a pain they endured together. Putting her small pink suitcase in her casket gave them closure knowing she was prepared.

Knowing they raised their other children with love and support that was built on a solid rock, made them proud. They were able to see their legacy grow strong and lasting. For when it was time for the tall one to finally see their maker , they both knew that this was the only time they were truly being tested. They did not know if their maker would accept them. There was only waiting to be done now.

With the tall one gone the black hair man, waited his turn. He only had a short wait.

He, just like his lover, had his children and grandchildren around him when he passed. When he closed his eyes for the last time, he whispered 'let me be with him, please.'

He opened his eyes to see only the purest sunlight he had ever seen. It warmed him and healed him. There was no more aches and pains, only the feeling of youth coursing through him. He felt as if he was 30 again. Running his fingers over his body he noticed the slight weight he gained of the years was gone. He was thin once more. When he looked down at himself he was covered in a soft silk that was white with the smallest hint of glitter to it. His feet were bare and touching grass. It was like wiggling your toes on velvet, but smoother, better.

His eyes looked onward towards a gathering that was before him. There was many people coming towards him. They too, were dressed like him. Smiles were worn on all. He knew them all. He first spotted his mother. She smiled brighter for him and raised her arms to him. With the greatest ease he had done in years he walked to her and hugged her. He then saw his father and embraced him as well. He saw all his family members that went on before him and hugged them all while everyone spoke softly 'welcome home.'

His heart was feeling heavy at the end of his greeting. They were not here. How could this have been. How could he be here and not them. Now his eyes stung with fear and sadness. His mother came to him and hugged him.

She shushed him and said when people here worry and not trust the maker it is the only time you hurt. He regarded her words and tried to think of other things.

His mother patted his back and pointed past the group. She nudged him to go back where he started. It was then when the group parted did he see what she was showing him.

His tears flooded down his face again, but there was no pain in fact he could feel joy falling down his face.

There she was with her small pink suitcase running to him. She wrapped her small arms around him. Her embrace was strong and loving. He lifted her and placed a small kiss on her forehead. Wrapping her legs around him she laid her head on his shoulder. She then pointed past the group.

Knowing what he wanted the most he walked to the tall man. He looked young like he did. The black hair one placed their daughter down.

They stood in front of each other. Their hands roamed each others bodies. They were truly young again. The tall one leaned down to the other.

"I was wrong about something."

"What?"

"Our daughter was "our first blessing', but you were my first blessing."

"As were you."

They came together for their first kiss in the forever.


End file.
